


A Library Romance

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Libraries, M/M, writer kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a librarian and Gabriel is an aspiring writer who goes to the library everyday. Romance may ensue..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro to Libraianism

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of many.....

Sam couldn't exactly say that being a librarian was something he absolutely loved, well at least not everyday. He enjoyed being surrounded by books, that was nice. However, the particular library he worked at was filled with yelling children and flustered parents who just wanted their kids "please pick a book already". Then there was the teenagers. The teenagers who just came to smoke and do whatever the hell it was that teenagers did these days. It wasn't his favorite job, but it definitely could have been worse, and it at least paid the bills so he could live it with it. Something good may come out of it. Or at least he hoped so.

He wasn't quite expecting the something good to be to come in the form of romance. He more or less thought he'd leave the job successful that he didn't kill anyone before graduating from law school. Which if he did wouldn't look too good for a future lawyer. Everyday though it never failed. A shorter man wearing jeans that looked far too good on him and fit him well walked in carrying a notebook. He never checked anything out, ever. No books, no cds, and no movies. perhaps they didn't have what he was looking for, but if they didn't have it, then why was he in everyday? The guy puzzled Sam and he wanted to know more.

* * *

Gabriel wanted to write, this was his dream for pretty much his whole life. He enjoyed the idea of people getting their just desserts, even if it was via one of his slightly morbid, if not gruesome stories. Gabriel, up until maybe recently, had never really entertained the idea of romance. He hadn't been on many dates, and certainly not multiple with the same person; it had just never worked out. To be honest, he was more content with pen and paper. There wasn't a lot a pen and paper could do to you, not like people.

So when Gabriel walked into the library one afternoon, seeing a handsome guy shelving books was not what he was expecting. Normally, every time he'd go in there, an old lady with white hair would be working. So seeing this guy was quite the surprise. He didn't want lame and say he forgot the book he's come in there for, the one that was basically a creative homicide how to. Actually, it was a book on urban legends, same difference. Either way, he had walked in and then walked out. Then he came back the next day, and the attractive man was working again. Gabriel went to the library everyday and each time he brought a pen and paper so he could work on his current project (his only one to be honest). Each day it didn't happen, and Gabriel was starting to feel more and more like a stalker. The difference between him and a stalker though was that he was going to ask this guy out. And maybe find out his name, that would be a good start.

 


	2. A Random Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of A Library Romance

Library work should not be difficult, but with the amount of people who a) lost books on a regular basis or b) didn't return them on time, library work got to be a lot more difficult. It was almost ridiculous. Sam was in charge of fines and issuing them and it was a pain in the ass. He put on his typical bitch face each time he had to list each overdue book as well as the matching fine. Today's fines and issues had been excessive, so he'd been in the office all day trying to work in a little peace. Because of this he had missed the mysterious notebook guy, and he was a bit disappointed. At this point Sam was pretty sure the guy wasn't coming for books, instead he was probably coming for someone, and he wanted to see how it played out. Unfortunately, he had missed todays (lack of) interaction. 

* * *

 

Gabriel walked in that day, expecting to see to the librarian (whose name he still didn't know), but he wasn't there. Gabriel decided to walk around the library, maybe by the time he would get back to the front Librarian Man woudl be there. He wasn't, and Gabriel had to sigh. Today was going to be the day that he would check out a book, well first he had to get a new library card (he lost his), but he was going to start up a conversation. Maybe to see if Library Man was interested, and then go from there. Unfortunately this delay filled him with anxiety at the prospect of waiting yet another day to build up his courage.

* * *

Sam went home that night a little bit grumpy. Work and school were keeping him occupied and he was exhausted. Sam still lived with Dean, his older brother. Both were working to put Sam through college, and when Sam walked in, Dean looked just as tired as Sam felt. Neither felt like cooking, and eventually they decided they were going out to eat. When they walked in to the fast food restaurant so Dean could get a burger, Sam saw  _him_. He saw Mystery Notebook man who actually happened to be writing in said notebook. This was the first time Sam had seen him do so. Then he looked up from what he was scribbling down and made eye contact with Sam. Blushing, he grabbed his things and almost tripped pver his feet trying to leave. Puzzled, Sam watched him leave, and then he heard Dean snicker. Turning he asked "What?". 

"That guy. The one who just left was totally into you. Do you know him?"

"That was Mystery Notebook guy. He comes into the library everyday, but you know what, that was the first time I've ever seen him write in that thing."

"He's so into you," Dean said grinning. "Why else would he come in everyday?I mean the only other people working there are grey haired old ladies, unless he's into that..." Dean trailed off. 

"Just eat your burger," Sam ordered. 

* * *

 

_Ohshitohshitohshit._ That was Library Man, and an Attractive Man was with him. Oh god, what if they were together? Oh shit. He needed to calm down. Perhaps they were just brothers going to go and get a quick dinner, in which case that wasnt a date. He was going to go with that. He could still have a chance with the guy. There was no point in jumping to conclusions. Gabriel would see him tomorrow. 

 


	3. I'm Sam

Today seemed to be the day for rambunctious children, and Sam was not in the mood for it. In between everything else he was doing, he was trying to find spare moments to study for an upcoming final. It wasn't working. Weren't libraries supposed to be places of peace and solitude? Sam guessed he had been so busy trying to tune everything out because he hadn't noticed a shorter man standing in front of him holding a book, looking ready to check out and maybe just a little bit anxious. It was Mystery Notebook guy. Getting the shock out of his system, Sam asked "Are you ready to check out?" 

"Uh yeah. I don't actually have a library card though? I usually just buy my books..."

Smiling, Sam grabbed the form for a resident of the city to obtain a card. "Do you have an ID that has both a valid birthdate and current address?" 

Gabriel took out his wallet, and handed Sam his driver's license and Sam handed him a postcard to fill out to provide proof of address. "Bring this back as soon as it comes in the mail and bring it to the front desk. Once you have the card, you need to check out something at least once every three years so that it doesn't expire." 

As Sam checked over the man's license, he saw that the mans name was Gabriel. While Gabriel filled out the postcard, he tried making conversation. "So uh what's it like working in a library?" 

"Like any other minimum wage job, I suppose. I'm Sam, by the way." 

"It's nice to meet you, " Gabriel said smiling and thought  _it's nice to finally know your name and not mistakenly call you Attractive Librarian._ Gabriel finished filling out the postcard and handed it to Sam who in turn handed him a rectangular plastic card. 

"Sign your name on the line and then we can check out your book." 

"Thanks," Gabriel replied. Finishing everything, Gabriel checked out the book and he left the library smiling. Attractive Librarian was called Sam. 

* * *

 

Huh. So Mystery Notebook Guy was called Gabriel, like the angel. It looked like it fit him. Sam was surpried he actually checked something out today, especially after weeks of doing nothing but coming in and hanging out. Sam wondered what posessed him today. 


	4. Do you wanna go on a date?

Gabriel was going to do it. Today, he was going to ask Sam out. On a date. He'd been checking books out more and more often, and had been making an effort to converse with Sam each time he checked something out. The olnly sucky part of the whole thing was he had been checking out books that had no relevence to anything he was writing. Perks though, he could go back and see Sam. So today when he was checking out something relevant, he was going to do the thing. 

* * *

 

Sam knew it was going to be a good day. Finals were finished for the semester and he could quit studying for a little bit. He ached to be finished with school, but he figured the two and a half month reprieve was good enough. More than that, he discovered he was feeling more than friendly feelings towards Gabriel, who was probably in no way interested in him, despite what Dean believed. In spite of that, he was contemplating asking Gabriel out on a date. The worst that could happen was getting rejected, and if that was the case, he would move on. If he said yes though, that was another matter entirely. Assuming he got to that bridge, he would cross it then and not before. 

Then Gabriel walked into the library, and Sam watched as he picked up a book, looked it over and then placed it back where he had found it. He did this multiple times, and as he watched Sam realized he may be being a bit creepy. He needed to quit watching and go back to work. As he worked, Gabriel walked to the counter holding a rather large book on angel mythology. Sam smiled at Gabriel, who in return grinned back. 

"So," Gabriel started. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out and get dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

Sam looked up, a bit taken aback. Gabriel had not only beaten him to asking the question, but he was also interested. He must've hestitated for too long or looked to surprised, because then Gabriel added quickly "It doesn't have to be dinner. We could get coffee instead, if you would prefer that?" 

Sam grinned and replied, "Yes, I'd love to go get dinner."  Gabriel grinned back, grabbed his book, and practically skipped out of the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and check out my blog we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom related stuff.  
> If you enjoyed, look out for the next chapter which will be posted soon. :)


End file.
